It was alway you
by Evilys
Summary: OS. Alice se confie sur un événement mêlant Edward et Bella. Le Temps est un joueur avide qui gagne sans tricher... Angst


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je tenais, aujourd'hui, à publier cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et d'avance, je m'excuse si ce n'est pas le cas._

Le Temps... Le Temps est fort, vous savez. Il n'a aucun maître, aucun obstacle, aucune barrière. Rien. IL est le maître. Personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir su ruser, su berner le Temps. Non, car il « est ». Comme a écrit Charles Baudelaire « Le Temps est un joueur avide qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup c'est la loi ». Je ne peux que le rejoindre. Oui, je cite Baudelaire, j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier les auteurs français... surtout les plus sombres. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire et si le Temps me le permet, je vous la raconterai. Mais aujourd'hui, mes heures sont comptées. Oh, ne me plaignez pas, ne soyez pas tristes pour moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

C'était un soir d'été, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... ou comme si je le revivais. Après tout, le Temps est passé si vite qu'il me semble réellement que c'était hier. Il faisait beau, chaud, la nuit était douce et nous nous promenions, Elle, Edward, et moi. Nous avions décidé de passer un week-end tous les trois à New-York et ce soir-là, nous nous promenions dans les rues de China Town. Je ne saurais vous dire pour quelle raison ces détails me reviennent mais, les lampions brillent encore dans mes yeux. De couleur rouge, orange, jaune, ils donnaient aux rues une impression de chaleur, de fête et de sécurité. Mais il n'en était rien. Dans le monde actuel, nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Croyez-moi, pourtant, j'aurais aimé. J'aurais aimé que ce soir n'ait jamais lieu, j'aurais aimé que nous ne soyons jamais allé à New-York, j'aurais aimé que nous soyons restés à Forks, comme Charlie nous l'avait demandé. Mais Edward a insisté... Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir, il ne savait pas, et ne pouvait pas savoir. On a fait ça sur un coup de tête... Parfois, il faut savoir réfléchir. Enfin...

A force de marcher, nous nous trouvâmes rapidement dans une ruelle bondée. Les gens riaient, parlaient fort, en anglais, en chinois, en japonais... c'était folklorique et dépaysant. Je marchais derrière les deux autres et je la regardais. Elle était belle, souriante, une boule de fraîcheur dans la chaleur de l'été. Edward profitait aussi, tout comme moi, tout comme elle, d'un instant de répit. Nous venions de vaincre James. Laurent et Victoria décideraient rapidement de se venger, nous en étions tous certains. Mais pour l'instant, nous avions le temps de nous détendre. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Je me suis figée, d'un seul coup. Une vieille femme fut stoppée net, derrière moi, et me dépassa en murmurant des insultes. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Non, je le sentais, il était là. Un prédateur, un traqueur... Je tournai la tête et le vit. Il avait une capuche et se glissait dans la foule, se mêlant aux gens, aux odeurs, pour ne pas être repéré... Mais je l'ai vu. Et lui aussi. Alors je rattrapai les deux autres pour les prévenir.

**« Nous sommes suivis.**

**- Ils sont combien ?**

**- Il est seul mais il semble déterminé. Tu l'entends ?**

**- Trop de pensées se bousculent ici... Non... »**

Nous n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir car l'homme était déjà là. L'homme vous dis-je ? Non, le vampire. Et à en croire l'aura qu'il dégageait, il était vieux. Très vieux. Pourtant, son visage était jeune. Une vingtaine d'années. Vingt-cinq ans je dirais. Il était beau, c'était un fait. Mais les vampires étaient faits pour ça, pour séduire, pour appâter leur proie. Et à en juger par ses yeux rouges foncés, il ne se nourrissait pas d'animaux. Mais que nous voulait-il ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir. Alors, comme pour me répondre, il retira son capuchon et nous sourit.

**« Bonsoir, je me prénomme Sergeï. C'est rare de croiser des vampires par ici... »**

Edward se mit sur la défensive, se plaçant devant elle et moi. Mais l'autre semblait puissant, extrêmement puissant, et d'une vitesse folle, il repoussa Edward qui me tomba dessus, et se retrouva face à elle.

**« Ma chère... Vous avez quelque chose de différent des autres... Un don... **lui dit-il en fermant les yeux, respirant son parfum. **Et vous êtes véritablement charmante. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Un plaisir. »**

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Le Temps, toujours le Temps. Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de se jouer de nous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sergeï disparu. Il ne la toucha pas. Edward se précipita sur elle, tout comme moi.

**« Bella, ça va ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**- Ca va oui, il était vraiment... Bizarre non ? Mais poli. Il a dit que j'avais un don. **

**- Oh... **Je réfléchis. **Il doit avoir un pouvoir qui n'a pas dû s'exercer sur toi, parce que tu es immunisée. Impressionnant. »** Ajoutai-je en lui souriant, me voulant rassurante.

Je me tournai vers Edward mais il semblait ailleurs. Perdu. Et son regard trahissait la panique. Il avait entendu les dernières pensées de Sergeï. Il en voulait à Bella mais ça ne semblait pas être une traque à la James, ou une simple volonté de boire son sang... C'était pire que cela, bien pire. A cet instant, je regrettais vraiment de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées à mon tour. Je voulais savoir mais je ne pouvais pas demander à Edward, pas devant Bella. Mais finalement, je n'eus pas besoin.

Il était là, seul avec elle. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges. Ils n'étaient pas dorés comme les nôtres non plus, non. Ils étaient d'un noir de jais sans précédent. Il avait fait, c'était un prédateur et cela ne se voyait pas seulement à son sourire carnassier mais à son attitude. Son aura. Bella ne pouvait rien faire face à lui, si ce n'est courir. Mais ils étaient dans une pièce, elle était enfermée. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune issue. Elle était seule, à sa merci. Il avait réussi à l'enlever sans que nous ne puissions rien faire, Edward et moi. Impossible de savoir comment, de savoir pourquoi, mais ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Bella était apeurée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, seulement se débattre. Mais à quoi lui servirait-il ? Elle était seule et abandonnée.

**« Ma pauvre petite créature sans défense. Tes amis les vampires ne sont pas là pour te protéger ? Ils auraient dû te transformer depuis longtemps...**

**- J'ai confiance, ils viendront, et vous mourrez. **

**- Peut-être. A vrai dire, peu m'importe. Tu es certainement celle que j'attendais depuis toujours. Ce pour quoi j'ai été créé. Et quand ils viendront, il sera trop tard pour toi. »**

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sec, froid, presque fou et dénué de toute trace d'humour. Il était sûr de lui... Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Bien entendu, il allait boire son sang, et la laisser mourir. Parce qu'elle était unique. Mais avant, il allait profiter d'elle... de tout d'elle.

Il la frappa violemment au visage, le regard effrayant. Sous le choc, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau : elle saignait. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour rendre Sergeï fou d'envie. En grognant, il lécha son visage, le goût de son sang était exquis, et quel plaisir pour lui de sentir également ses larmes. Car oui, Bella pleurait, elle avait peur, et elle commençait à douter de ses paroles. Viendraient-ils la sauver ? Elle en doutait réellement maintenant.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains glacées du vampire sous son chemisier que tout espoir s'évapora. Il s'évapora rapidement, le Temps pour le vampire de lui arracher ses vêtements et de commencer à la maltraiter. L'espoir n'était plus. Elle aurait voulu s'évanouir, ou mourir...

**« Tue-moi !** Hurla-t-elle en pleurant.  
><strong>- Oh non ma jolie, pas encore, <strong>lui répondit-il, déboutonnant son pantalon. **J'ai une autre soif à étancher.**  
><strong>- Je... Non par pitié... »<strong>

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, un cri déchirant la remplaçant... Elle n'était plus. Et plus que jamais, le Temps se fit long, avant que la mort ne vienne la délivrer.

**« ALICE ? »**

Je sursautai. Edward me regardait, l'air d'un fou, voyant ma vision dans les moindres détails, et Bella, quant à elle, ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Je tremblais de rage, de détresse aussi, cela ne pouvait et ne devait pas se passer. Nous devions l'empêcher et retrouver le vampire avant que cela n'arrive. Mais il fallait d'abord cacher Bella. Et la protéger.

**« Edward, reste avec elle. Je vais le chercher, je le sens encore.**

**- D'accord. **Il me répondit du tac au tac. Il devait protéger Bella.

**- Bella,** la regardai-je. **Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Ce vampire est moins fort que James, je m'en sortirai. **Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

**- Alice, ne te mets pas en danger pour moi, s'il te plaît. **Ses yeux trahissaient sa peur, ainsi que sa voix. Je le sentais. **Rentrons à Forks...**

**- Nous devons nous en débarrasser avant, Bella**, la coupa-t-il. **Alice sait ce qu'elle fait, elle l'a vu. »**

Il mentait évidemment pour la protéger, mais je savais en effet qu'il était nécessaire de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'agisse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça à ma meilleure amie. Elle faisait partie de la famille maintenant. Alors je couru, aussi vite que je le pu, traquant son odeur. Il n'était pas loin je le savais. Je passai devant des restaurants, des bars, et quittai même China Town. J'arrivai aux abords d'une route et là, l'odeur disparu. Pas lentement non, pas petit à petit. Elle venait tout bonnement de s'évaporer dans la nuit, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si...

**« Bella »** murmurai-je, écarquillant les yeux.

Je repartis d'où je venais, plus vite encore si cela était possible. C'était un piège, tout n'avait été qu'un piège, depuis le départ. J'avais vu juste, il avait effectivement un don et pouvait nous faire voir ce que nous voulions, et sentir également... Et je m'étais faite avoir. Edward aussi, à cause de moi, de ma vision... Ce salaud avait joué avec le Temps. Un temps précieux. Peut-être n'avais-je mis qu'une dizaine voire une quinzaine de minutes mais...

« Mon dieu Edward... » Mon frère était là, allongé sur le sol, inerte. Son corps était fissuré, et commençait à se régénérer. Et Bella, elle, n'était pas là. Je tentai de repérer son odeur, en vain. La panique s'empara de moi tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

**« Alice ! **

**- Que s'est-il passé ?** Il se redressa rapidement pendant que je le fixais.

**- Une minute à peine après ton départ, il est arrivé et nous nous sommes battus. Sa force est phénoménale mais surtout... je ne le voyais pas. Il était invisible ! Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Nous devons le retrouver, coûte que coûte et... Alice ?! »**

Je la vis. Elle était dans cette même pièce sombre. Mais cette fois était différente, comme si... Comme si je voyais ce qui se passait à ce moment-là. Je visualisai Sergeï et l'entendit murmurer. Une adresse. Il me donnait le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Puis la vision se brouilla. Il m'envoyait un message... Il avait trente minutes d'avance mais nous devions tout tenter, il voulait jouer, et qu'est-ce qu'un jeu sans récompense à la fin ? Il garderait Bella en vie. Evidemment, elle était le « lot » à gagner.

**« Suis-moi. »**

Edward obtempéra et nous arrivâmes rapidement dans un entrepôt désaffecté de la banlieue de New-York. Une forte odeur envahit mes narines et je ne pus retenir un grognement. Le sang de Bella. Mais cette fois-ci, je résistai. Elle était en danger et je devais la sauver. Je regrettai qu'Edward ne puisse lire dans les pensées de la brune, et il hocha la tête tristement pour confirmer qu'il ressentait la même chose. Cette impuissance qui nous envahissait était si douloureuse que j'eus l'impression de ressentir à nouveau le venin en moi, comme lors de ma transformation.

Nous explosâmes les portes jusqu'à le trouver. Et ce que nous vîmes nous transforma. Bella était là, gisante sur le sol, nue. Et le rouge, ce rouge... Son sang. Elle était couverte de sang, son visage était ensanglanté, ses yeux révulsés... de nombreuses traces de crocs ornaient sa peau blafarde: il l'avait vidée. Mais ce qui m'horrifia le plus et déclencha ma rage, ce fut le sang que je vis, entre ses cuisses, et sur le sol. Comment avait-il osé...

Tout se passa en quelques secondes, le Temps de le voir sourire, du sang partout sur son visage. Il reboutonnait son pantalon. Ordure. Je ne réflechissais plus, Edward non plus. Je me souviens de ses membres arrachés, de sa tête que je pris un malin plaisir à dévisser, de son corps qui brûlait... mais surtout, des derniers mots qu'il prononça, son sourire aux lèvres. « Elle valait le coup... »

Quand nous reprîmes nos esprits. Nous nous effondrâmes tous deux sur le corps de la brune. Edward hurla. Il la mordit, pour la transformer, en vain. Elle n'avait plus une goûte de sang dans le corps. Et moi... Moi je sentis le monde s'écrouler autour de moi, comme si d'un seul coup, plus rien n'avait de sens. Le chaos envahissait mon corps, mon cœur. Bella... Ma Bella.

Nous avons ensuite ramené son corps à Charlie. Je tairai les détails... à Forks, le monde s'est effondré. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet, Jasper et même Rosalie furent touchés. Mais pas autant qu'Edward... Pas autant que moi.

Durant les funérailles, je m'éclipsai : je ne pouvais tout simplement plus. J'allai ensuite dans sa chambre, m'effondrant sur son lit. Il se brisa car je ne contrôlais plus ma force. Le matelas se déchira à un endroit précis et là, j'ouvris les yeux. De grands yeux. Des lettres et un journal. Bella avait caché cela dans une fente de son matelas ? Avais-je le droit de... ? Elle était ma meilleure amie, elle était... tellement pour moi. Alors je pris une lettre.

_Chère Alice,_

_Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que nous nous connaissons, que nous sommes amies... J'aime être avec toi, j'aime ta présence. J'aime lorsque nous rions toutes les deux. Sais-tu que ton rire est tout simplement divin ? Cristallin, tendre, affectueux... Tu es tellement attentionnée avec moi. Oh, je sais, tu vas rire si un jour je te laisse lire ces mots parce que je suis un peu bourrue : je refuse tes surprise, je soupire quand tu veux m'emmener faire du shopping... Mais au fond, je dois t'avouer que j'adore ça._

_Mais ce que j'aime particulièrement ce sont ces moments où nous sommes toutes les deux... Rien que toi et moi... Quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu réchauffes mon cœur Alice. Edward est adorable, je l'aime... mais toi Alice, toi... Je t'Aime. Depuis les premiers instants, depuis le premier jour... Depuis que tu as croisé mon regard. Je l'ai réalisé tardivement mais je sais à présent..._

_Alors oui, aujourd'hui je suis ravie de la proposition d'Edward. New-York. Je dois t'avouer que j'appréhendais un peu d'y aller seule avec lui, mais il t'a invitée. Je compte tout t'avouer... Peu importe ce que tu me diras. Je sais que tu aimes Jasper, que je ne suis qu'une amie pour toi mais... La vérité me ronge. J'espère aussi qu'Edward comprendra. Mais c'est toi Alice... Toi._

_Ca a toujours été Toi._

_Je te laisse maintenant, je dois préparer ma petite valise, vous venez me chercher demain et tout doit être parfait !_

_A demain mon Alice... A demain mon Amour._

_Ta Bella._

Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait brisé. J'aurais voulu pleurer... J'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer. Elle. Bella. Depuis tout ce temps...

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse me rejoindre, avant qu'il ne puisse me rattraper, avant qu'il ne sache la vérité, je me précipitai vers ma voiture, les lettres et le journal à la main, et me dirigeai vers l'aéroport. Je pris un billet d'avion et lu le reste. Si vous pouviez imaginer tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Dans mon cœur mort. Toutes ces lettres m'étaient destinées. Toutes. Et son journal... il parlait de moi, d'Edward, de ses amis... mais surtout de moi. De nos sorties. De nos sourires. De nos soirées. De nous.

Aujourd'hui, je vous écris depuis Volterra. Dans une minute, je poserai ces feuilles sur le sol. Il sera midi, le soleil poindra, et les humains pourront me voir. Dans deux minutes, les Volturi me rattraperont. Et dans trois minutes... ma douleur s'éteindra.

Je ne peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas Bella. Ca a toujours été Toi.


End file.
